Nanairo
by Unscented Rain 0742
Summary: It all started when his former captain started bugging him to be a kindergarten teacher, and he promised to consider it. When he saw the children though, he never realized how much he would be attached to them and how much they'd cause chaos in his life. At least they were colorful, so it made things a little better and bearable. Semi! AU; GOM Momoi/Kuroko; Family-like! Seirin
1. Chapter 1

**Rain here, with my first story! This was an idea I had for another fandom, but I realized it looked better here (considering that the characters are more suited for it). It's going to start out as friendship, then family, and maybe with a little time skip, romance (that is, if I could make it fit).**

**Now, let's start!**

* * *

"Kuroko, won't you even think about it?" The man pleaded over the line, getting a bit desperate. "You're the only one who could handle them! They've been given up on by the other teachers and they're just kids—five year old children that managed to drive adults crazy!"

The man, Kuroko Tetsuya, sighed. "I'm sorry, Hyuuga-senpai." He began. "If those teachers couldn't handle them, what makes you think I can? Also, I'm 19, I'm younger than those teachers you said quit, so I'll probably have a harder time." _'That and I just don't want to risk anything'_ He added as an afterthought.

Hyuuga Junpei bit his lip from the other line. Kuroko had a valid point there—he just made the kids seem like monsters and he really should've taken his age into consideration. But like hell was he going to give up. "But Kuroko, you graduated with Kagami and the others, which makes you legible for teaching already!" He pleaded—though it sounded like a scolding—from the other side. Kuroko flinched a bit at the loudness of his tone. Hyuuga paused to calm himself down before adding, "Come on, just a try. Visit us over here and let's see how things would turn out. Watch them like how you used to mark our opponents—like a shadow, if you get what I mean." Hyuuga smiled fondly as he recalled the past.

Kuroko thought about it. It seemed like a fairly good deal to him, that he should observe first before anything else. A small smile crept up to his lips at the mention of "shadow." Well, that brought back memories. "Senpai," Hyuuga twitched as he waited for his reply, "I have a few more questions."

"Go ahead."

"May I take Kagami with me?"

Hyuuga blinked. "He's a fire fighter, isn't he busy?" Kuroko shook his head. "Not exactly. He'll always make time. So may I?"

"Well, if you'd like. And the other question?"

"When can we visit?"

The bespectacled teen was proud he was still considered his captain (and he still had his persuading charms). "Tomorrow. Feel free to come over tomorrow."

* * *

Kagami Taiga looked down on the familiar mop of blue hair that stood in front of him. His eyebrows twitched. "Kuroko…" He started, "Do you know what time is it?"

"Good morning to you too, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said with a bow. Kagami twitched. "DON'T GOOD MORNING ME DAMNIT! IT'S FIVE IN THE GODDAMN MORNING WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Kuroko remained impassive as ever, and replied, "Hyuuga-senpai is offering me a job." Kagami blinked. "And I want you to come with me. I'll need you if any of the kids go beyond my control and I need someone to stop them."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute." Kagami looked at him. "Hyuuga-senpai? You mean he's offering you to become a kindergarten teacher?" Kuroko nodded. "But wait—you make it sound like they're a bunch of crazy kids! Why'd the hell did you accept the job?"

"I didn't." Kuroko said. "I'm not accepting it as of yet. I'm just simply going to observe, as senpai put it, 'like a shadow.'" Kagami's lips twitched into a smile at the familiar title. "However, I don't trust myself or the kids if anything ever happens. So I need you."

Kagami sighed and ran a hand through his bed hair. "Okay, fine. Come inside for a while. I'll get ready." Kuroko nodded and stepped inside, before making himself comfortable in the living room, while Kagami went inside to take a shower.

This could be a long day.

* * *

**Yeah it was too short…but I'm still trying to get things straight so next time, I'll have a longer chapter! Also, I noticed it's a bit too fast, so I'll work on that too.**

**Comments? Suggestions? Questions? **

**Drop a review! It would help~**

**-Unscented Rain 0742- (032613)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so much time! This chapter is still the prologue of some sorts. The next chapter would introduce the kids (which I know you know who they are), and it's gonna be like these first two chapters-it'll be split into two. The first chapter would introduce all, but focus more on the three certain kids. The next chapter would focus more on the remaining three, and then the fifth chapter would be some kind of special thing (Idk how to call it orz.)**

**Thank you for the reviews by the way! I saw some suggestions and questions, and I hope I can answer them as the story progresses and those suggestions...well I'll try to put them here haha. **

**Now, start!**

* * *

Teiko Kindergarten was a fairly normal place in the town's eyes. However, for the parents, it's probably the best kindergarten where they can ever enrol their children—even if it's a teensy bit more expensive than normal ones. After all, what makes this kindergarten stand out from the rest is simply because it's _Teiko_.

The Teiko Kindergarten was the eldest among all the Teiko Schools in Japan; however, it is also the farthest from the other instalments and high-rise buildings, unlike Teiko Middle and High School. This is due to the fact that little children are not meant to be thrown out into the outside world so quickly. After all, they're still kids!

Instead, Teiko Kindergarten was placed in a famous residential area and of course, most of the students here are from said residential area as well. That way, they can explore bit-by-bit the outside world through walking around their neighbourhood with their parents, or with new found friends in the parks there. Parents completely agree to this idea and support it well—and so do their children.

The Kindergarten itself wasn't all that flashy like it's other fellow schools, since, well, it's a kindergarten. They have the normal playpens, the playgrounds, the classrooms, the nap times, and the snack times. Everything's pretty normal.

Their curriculum, though, are a bit advanced for little toddlers. Unknown to the children, the things taught to them there hide some grade school things—like more addition and subtractions problems, more information about mammals, and many more. It's all incorporated in the teachers' lesson plans in a way it is not obvious at all. This has something to do with Teiko's policy, which can only be truly carried out in Middle and High school.

"_Winning Is Everything."_

Teiko can't accept anything less than the best, after all.

* * *

Kuroko and Kagami stood in front of Teiko Kindergarten's double glass doors, unsure if they were to enter or not. The redhead stood behind the shorter male, looking around him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary here—after all, it's a peaceful kindergarten! Those kids are probably sleeping or throwing paint at each other while the two of them just stood out here.

He sighed. "Oi, Kuroko." Said male looked at him with a tilt of the head to the side. "When are we going to go—"

Kagami was interrupted when the double doors were pushed by a familiar face to both him and Kuroko. The man had short black hair, and wore a pair of oval glasses. He wore a dark blue shirt and a pair of cargo pants under the pink apron he wore, and a pair of black shoes. He looked to be exhausted, and was panting as if he ran a long way here. The two blinked.

"Hyuuga-senpai." Kuroko noted calmly. He bowed, and Kagami bowed as well. He nodded. "It's nice to see you again. We're here for—"

The man, Hyuuga Junpei, went up to Kuroko and placed both hands on his shoulders, clutching them a bit too tight for comfort. Somehow, the teal-haired man had an idea as to what was happening. If his senpai was right about what he was whining about yesterday then…

"Kuroko, thank you so much for being here! I need you right now and you, Kagami!" The black haired man turned to look at the other male, who flinched at the sudden call. "Stay outside their door in case Kuroko here ends up like me. Is this understood?"

Kagami nodded. Kuroko blinked. "Senpai, what do I do now?" The other male didn't answer him. Instead, he dragged both of them by their arms and pulled them in to the faculty rooms.

Hyuuga let go of them to go inside another room, and came back quickly with two light blue aprons with the words _"TRAINEES"_ on them. He threw it at them and shouted, "Put them on, quick!"

The two underclassmen placed the aprons on quickly and then they were once again, dragged by their upperclassman. He stopped, panting, in front of a pink door with a wooden star hung on it. He turned around to look at them, and pushed his glasses up.

"Listen here, you brats." The two blinked. "This is the room of those…_kids_." Was it just them or was the word 'kids' said with so much irritation? "Kuroko, I know you can do this. I'm sorry that this is probably going to disturb your university studies, but you're the only one left that I know won't mess up." Hyuuga then looked at Kagami. "Kagami, since you don't go to university, I'm probably disturbing your fire-fighting job right now instead. But please, just for today, come see what it's like. I'm damn tired of taking care of these kids and I have to take care of the others too!" He shifted his gaze to both of them at once, and bowed, "Please."

Kuroko and Kagami looked at each other uncertainly, before Kagami spoke up with a shrug. "If that's what captain wants then sure, I'll give it a try." Kuroko nodded as well, and Hyuuga stood back up.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" He said, with a relieved sigh. "Well, Kagami, you're staying here as promised." The red head nodded and Kuroko stepped forward. "Kuroko, come with me."

Hyuuga held the doorknob firmly, and looked at the teal shadow. "I'll understand if you don't want to, but I'm grateful you're willing to try." Kuroko managed a small smile to appear on his face, and Hyuuga nodded. "Well, here goes nothing."

And he opened the door.

* * *

**This chapter was slightly rushed as well, and it was somehow messy for me. Though I'm satisfied~ Review again, please? Thanks for reading! **

**-Unscented Rain 0742- (040513)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh well. I don't know or have any idea how this chapter turned out to be like this, tbh. Like I said, this chapter focused more (or based on the other chapter, would focus more) on the three starting characters. But actually, looking at this reeeeally closely now, it's more like two only. Um. oops?**

**But then I thought that it would be much better if the chapter ended up this way. Though I am still kind of guilty for not following what I said last chapter ahaha.**

**Anyway, this chapter's the longest haha, and it may seem fast too. Tell me your thoughts afterwards, mhmkay? **

**Now, enjoy!**

**-P.S. I own nothing. I only own the plot, my ideas, and my headcannons. Enjoy.**

* * *

Momoi Satsuki was drawing a prince. She liked fairy tales, after all.

A seemingly large pink crayon was in her right hand, and on the floor, just a few inches away from her legs, was a half Oslo paper with a stick drawing of a prince. Currently, she was adding more details to it as much as a child her age would allow—a cape, a crown, some shorts, and a sword (which, of course, had shiny gems on it like a crown—all would be pink of course).

All her life, she always wanted to meet her prince charming, or at least, her knight in shining armour. Though honestly, it wouldn't matter much because she was considered a princes—and she considered herself one as well—so even if it were a knight, he'd still be a prince in her eyes.

She's read Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Rapunzel and more fairy tales that involved princes and princesses. Although she was five, she was very good at reading already, and would use that to her advantage and read more fairy tales. She would always envision herself as the princess, and would brighten up and seemingly sparkle whenever she was saved by the prince, danced with, or kissed by him.

"Ne, what's Satsukicchi doing~?" A voice called out from behind her, and she turned around. Pink eyes met golden ones and she smiled.

"Ryou-chan!" She called out in delight. "I'm drawing my prince charming!" She said with a grin and put up her drawing to him, and he got it. "One day, I'll marry a prince, and we'll be the king and queen of our kingdom, and we'll have many, many, many princes and princesses!" She stated proudly, and with excitement as she imagined it herself.

The boy, Kise Ryouta, let out an impressed sound. "Waaa~! I wanna draw too! I wanna draw my own prince charming!" He sat down with her and gave her back her paper, and got himself his own paper and a yellow crayon.

Satsuki blinked, and tilted her head to the side, pink pair bobbing as she did so. "Eh? But princes are for girls! Ryou-chan's a boy, so he should draw a princess!"

"But Satsukicchi's drawing is prettier than a princess!" Ryouta puffed his cheeks out and pouted. "I wanna draw as nice as you, so I'll draw a prince!" He said proudly and stuck his nose up in the air, and he began to glitter.

The girl was confused. She didn't really understand him or why he wanted to copy her but she smiled anyway. "Okay then! Let's draw!"

Ryouta nodded and began drawing a stick figure as well. He was concentrated on drawing his own prince, but every now and then, he would look at Satsuki's drawing and look at his again. He pouted. Hers was prettier than his! He paused in his drawing, before continuing and sneaking glances once more at hers. After a while, he raised his drawing at her and beamed. "I'm done!"

The blonde boy, in all actuality, wasn't really as good in different things like the pink haired girl. The only way he would get good, or better, results was by looking at the inspiration he has. He would look at it long, then the picture would pop out in his head, and he would do it too. It always seemed like a perfect copy though, and whenever it did, he was always proud of himself for being so cool.

Unlike her, Ryouta wasn't fond of fairy tales. He was fond of observing instead. He liked to watch people or things move. He was always fascinated by things on TV, especially the animals, and would always copy them—sound, movement, personality. He would sometimes wish he were them, but then when he saw another thing that was interesting, he would completely forget about it and imitate the new thing he saw.

"Wow!" Satsuki said, eyes sparkling at his drawing. "It's so bright, Ryou-chan!" She said, commenting on the brightness of the colour. She picked up hers, and looked at them both. "Waaaa~! Our drawings look like brothers!" She said. "Let's put them together and—" She put them together on the floor, side by side, and grinned, "—Tada! Brothers!"

Ryouta brightened up as well, and nodded. It looked really good to him—both, of course. "One day, I'm gonna have my own prince—like you, Satsukicchi—and he'll as bright and sparkly as my drawing!" He stated proudly.

"Stuuuuu—pid." Both turned to the source of the teasing voice and blinked. "Kise, you're a boy. You're supposed to have a princess…unless you're one of those people who dad hates." He said with a smug look, and stuck out his tongue.

"A-Aominecchi!" Ryouta called out with a pout. "Don't be mean! Don't you think princes are better than princesses? If I get a princess, then she'll be like mom!"

Ignoring Satsuki's protests to Ryouta's statement, Aomine Daiki, strode towards the blonde. "…Yeah, that's true." He said. "But I don't wanna be like those people dad hates, no! One day I'm gonna be as strong as dad, and then he would love me so much he wouldn't hate me if I became them!" He said in such a way he was agreeing and disagreeing with Ryouta.

"Heh?" The other two blinked at the tanned male. They didn't really understand what he was saying, nor did they bother to understand him. They just stared at him, confused.

"Daiki, don't be mean." Another voice called out. Three other kids were coming their way, and Daiki clicked his tongue. "Let Ryouta do what he wants to do."

"Waaaa~! Akashicchi, Atsushicchi and Midorimacchi!" Ryouta said. "Thank you!"

The red head, who seemed to be the leader, Akashi Seijuuro, smiled at him. In his hands were children-safe scissors and he looked at Daiki menacingly. "If he wants a prince, let him have one." Then he shifted his crimson eyes to his companions, "Ne, Shintarou, Atsushi?"

A green-haired boy with a stuffed bunny in his hands, nodded. The stuffed bunny was Midorima Shintarou's lucky item today, and his father said to bring it with him the whole day. He didn't particularly mind though, since it was fluffy. "Akashi is right."

"Yea~h." The tallest among all the kids, Murasakibara Atsushi, drawled out with a lollipop in his mouth. Food was yummy, and he was always hungry, apparently. But he couldn't bring food all the time or else Hyuuga-sensei would get mad at him. So instead, his sensei always came prepared with a bowl of candies safe for him. "Mine-chin is just being mean."

"Heh? Why am I the bad guy here!?" Daiki wailed out. "Oi, Satsuki, help me out here!"

Daiki and Satsuki were probably the closest pair in this whole room, considering they've been together since birth with their parents being old friends and them all in all being neighbours. The female always had to get Daiki out of trouble, and the male always had to protect Satsuki from bullies.

"No!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "You bully Ryou-chan's prince, you bully mine!"

Not this time though.

"Eh?!" Daiki said, somewhat frozen. "What are you—"

They were all cut off with their discussion when suddenly, the door opened. Everyone froze. There, by the door, was their Hyuuga-sensei and…no one?

Hyuuga-sensei strode into the classroom, and stood in the middle of it. He let out one long sigh, and Akashi smirked. For a kid his age, he knew what caused their sensei to be so worked up—them.

"Everyone," Hyuuga started, "Today, I'm giving you all a new teacher. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Treat him well, okay?" The kids nodded, strangely quiet for once. Hm. "Kuroko, come here."

Silence.

"Kuroko?" Hyuuga looked around, looking for the pale boy. Where—

"I'm right here." A voice called out in front of him and he twitched. The kids blinked, and soon, the whole room erupted into chaos.

"WAAAAAH! IT'S A GHOST! A GHOST!" Daiki cried out, tackling Satsuki in the process. "SATSUKI THERE'S A GHOST!"

Satsuki, on the other hand, was completely frozen. She certainly did not see that coming. However, he mind seemed to be racing with thoughts—_Is that a ghost? Where did he come from? Is he one of those bad guys who try to hurt the princess? Or is he a prince or a knight? Or just a ghost?_ Due to current state of mind, she was completely unresponsive to her friend's wailing on her, and she seemed to not have noticed her back hitting the floor either.

Ryouta was practically sparkling. Sure, he was completely scared for a few seconds—if his shaking figure was any indication—but then it registered to him that he was no ghost. He was like those things he saw on TV—he can't wait to copy this…this…this! Though there was no denying the tears welling up in his eyes due to his earlier freight.

Seijuuro momentarily froze up and, by accident, his not-so kiddie scissors flew into the distance and into Atsushi's bowl of candies. Shintarou let out a shriek and his lucky item flew and landed on the ground. Atsushi, who was in the process of getting candy from his bowl, froze for a moment and accidentally stepped on Shintarou's toy and slipped, his hand and the bowl of candies coming down on him and his lollipop flying away from his mouth, thus, earning a loud wail from him. The kiddie scissors flew as well, and ended up embedded into Shintarou's bunny. Shintarou, seeing this, wailed as well, and Seijuuro sniffed a bit at seeing his toy (which he should realize soon, that it is _not _to be taken as one) covered up with cotton and could be broken.

Hyuuga sighed. "Kuroko, please. Your misdirection. Control it."

Kuroko tilted his head to the side. "I don't know what you are talking about, captain."

Hyuuga sighed. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. _'God. If simply Kuroko being here is already causing trouble, I might end up regretting this.'_

When he opened his eyes, Kuroko asked him. "I guess this is when my job starts?"

Hyuuga blinked. Then, a thought popped up. _'This is Kuroko. He has more patience than me, so I trust him. Good luck.' _"Immediately effective." Hyuuga said without any hesitation, before walking to the door. "Good luck, Kuroko," he said, before walking out. Kuroko sighed.

Well, it was time to get to work.

**-xxx-**

Kuroko started everything at the end. He first walked up to the stuffed bunny, and gently removed the scissors from its fluffy belly, and placed the scissors in his pocket, where no one would get it. Afterwards, he picked up some of the proper-looking candies (said candies were the ones that were wrapped neatly) and placed them back in the bowl and on the table, and threw the unwrapped ones, the wrappers, and the discarded lollipop.

He looked at the fallen Atsushi, and helped him back up by lifting him by the armpits, and fixed his clothes. Atsushi's nose was still dripping with snot, and cheeks were still wet. Kuroko got his blue handkerchief, and dabbed it lightly on his tears. Grabbing a few tissues from his other pocket, he knelt down, brought the child close to him, and let him blow his snot. When he was done and had calmed down, Kuroko threw the used tissue to the trash bin like a basketball (weirdly, he was better at shooting tissues than basketballs). "Are you feeling better now…" He looked at the yellow duck name patch the kid wore on his blue shirt, which had his name printed on. "…Atsushi-kun?"

Atsushi jerked and looked up at the man, before sniffing and nodding. Kuroko smiled and reached for a vanilla candy on the table, and gave it to him. Atsushi blinked before brightening up at him, and eating the candy. "Thank you…" Kuroko managed out a small smile at him and turned around.

Then, he looked at the frozen Shintarou and the sniffling Akashi. He confronted the green haired boy who seemed to be in the process of debating with himself whether he should stay frozen or cry, and pat his head. Said boy was taken out of his stupor and looked at the blue haired boy, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Kuroko said, "I'll try to fix your bunny, okay? I'll sew him back up, so please be patient with me." He said, and wiped his tears with his hanky as well.

Shintarou looked away for a moment, and nodded uncertainly. Kuroko ruffled his hair and the kid huffed and turned away with red ears. How cute.

Next, he went to the redheaded kid. Kuroko let out a small mental sigh. If his memory was correct, this kid owned the scissors. He probably thought something was wrong with the scissors, and, based on what happened earlier, was obviously _not _worried about the stuffed bunny he just indirectly injured. What's a kid doing with scissors anyway?

"Seijuuro-kun." He said gently, but his voice had a scolding tone to it. The kid looked at him with a straight and proud face, but was sniffling. "It's okay. Your scissors aren't broken." The kid stopped sniffling but looked at him with a hopeful look. "But still, it's not safe for you to carry that around with you. Look, what if you hurt Atsushi-kun with them?" He said, gesturing to the tall boy savouring his candy. The scissors fell in his bowl—imagine if those were real scissors and the kid accidentally got it. He would surely get more than a cut, especially since it flew.

The boy stayed quiet, and looked away. Kuroko sighed. "Now, Seijuuro-kun, apologize to Atsushi-kun and Shintarou-kun later on, okay? And no more carrying of scissors, okay?"

"…Hmph." Seijuuro looked away but nodded anyway. Then he looked at Atsushi and Shintarou said, "I'm sorry."

Both of them just nodded back at him, and Kuroko let out another smile before patting Seijuuro's hair and moving on to the other three kids.

Kuroko eyed the still shouting and crying Daiki, the frozen and shaking Satsuki, and the shaking Ryouta, whose face seemed to be a mix of excitement and fear. He can feel a headache forming already at the scene. Was this how Hyuuga-senpai felt?

**-xxx-**

After Hyuuga shut the door, he sighed and fell onto his backside, and leaned against the door. He placed an arm over his eyes and sighed once again. Kagami, who was still standing by the door, raised a brow at his former captain's actions. "Oi, senpai," For once there was no retaliation of 'Respect your senpai, brat!' and that meant something was off here, "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Kuroko." He said honestly. "The moment the kids saw his...unique ability, they erupted into instant chaos." Another sigh escaped his lips. _'By the time I reach thirty, I'll probably be dead by now if I keep up with this stress.' _

Kagami let out a low whistle of understanding, and kept silent. Somehow, he understood that. When they were High School, everything always ended up in chaos whenever Kuroko was noticed and came out of nowhere. It took them quite some time to get used to it, but still, they can't helped but get surprised whenever he just states his presence out of nowhere, once in a while.

He bit back a smile though, when the crying and screaming was heard even past the door. Good times, good times.

However, the redhead couldn't stop thinking about something. He wondered about why Hyuuga chose Kuroko, out of everyone in the whole team, and what made him become so desperate to choose him. From what he heard, a bunch of five year olds aren't that dangerous (unless of course, they're on sugar), and considering that this school was elite, he wasn't expecting any kind of trouble here. It simply wasn't like their captain to be…selfish. "Ne, senpai," he began, "Why'd you choose Kuroko?"

"What, did you want to be chosen instead? That's perfectly okay with me." Hyuuga replied, still looking up with his eyes covered by his arm.

Kagami blanched at this and quickly shook his head, which Hyuuga saw and chuckled. He put down his arm, and had a soft look to his eyes. "Guess I could tell you." He said. Kagami blinked. "See, there's nothing really wrong with them. The kids, I mean." He began. "It's just that sometimes, they get onto my nerves so much that I get really stressed out. Sometimes my stress gets the best of me, and that affects my relationship with Riko whenever we're together, and I get really snappy at her." Kagami nodded in understanding. Their former coach, after all, didn't take it very well whenever people snap at her when she's not doing anything. "I mean, I love those kids a lot, but they don't really care—well, they _are _kids—and they just take every chance they have to ruin my life. But still, I love them as if they would be, or are, my and Riko's children." Hyuuga let out a chuckle at this. "Troublemakers, that's what they are."

"I don't think you're doing this just for yourself, are you, senpai?" Kagami blurted out so suddenly. "You're probably doing it for the kids too, aren't you?"

Hyuuga smiled. "Got me there, Kagami." He said. "I'm afraid I might snap at the kids one day, and I might corrupt them or something since, well, you know me when I'm in clutch mode." Kagami grinned at this. Ah, memories. "So before I do something bad, illegal or scar them for life, I'll let someone calm and collected like Kuroko take care of them instead."

Kagami grunted and smiled. "You betcha you can rely on that guy."

When the crying reduced a bit and when the duo outside heard soft exchanges between a certain boy with crimson eyes and their shadow, they smiled**. **_'Yeah, Kuroko can handle this.'_

**-xxx-**

Kuroko decided to deal with the blonde first, as seemed the easiest to deal with among the three. He walked up to him, and knelt down to his level. Ryouta seemed to still be in shock, but when Kuroko waved a hand in front of him, he blinked and tilted his head to the side. "Eh?"

"Are you okay?" Kuroko asked, blank as ever. Ryouta blinked. "Are you okay…Ryouta-kun?"

This time, Ryouta blinked and nodded, the tears still welling up in his eyes and his knees still shaking. "Y-Yes I am!" He said. "I-I'm okay, sensei!"

Kuroko didn't believe that. He took his hanky once again, and dabbed it on the blonde's eyes and wiped the tears that threatened to fall. "Sit down," he said, "Your knees are shaking. It might hurt more if you stand up so come on, sit down."

Ryouta's shoulders were pushed down gently, and he immediately fell onto his backside. He was in shock and looked up to his new teacher, whom in his eyes was cool. He could push him down _and _appear and disappear. He wanted to copy him, and not to mention, he was like those knights Satsukicchi kept talking about—like a prince too! Golden eyes began to sparkle as he said without stutter, "You're so cool, sensei!"

Kuroko blinked with amusement in his eyes, and nodded into his direction, before turning his attention onto the duo in front of him. He gently tapped Daiki on his shoulder, and soon, pale blue eyes faced watery, navy blue ones. "G-G-G-Ghost…" Daiki murmured, crying.

Quietly and gently, but with some force, the blue haired boy pulled the boy off of the girl, and cradled him himself. He sat down on the floor, and placed him atop his legs and placed the child's arms around his neck. "Shhh." He cooed. "It's okay. There is no ghost, and I am no ghost either."

Daiki looked up at him with still watery eyes. "R-Really?" For a tough and somewhat arrogant boy, he still had his fears—ghosts and bees being the greatest ones. "You aren't a g-ghost?"

Kuroko silently shook his head, and Daiki sniffled, reducing his crying. Kuroko eased his head onto his apron, and let him wipe his face and snot there. All the while, he gently caressed his back and pat it every now and then too.

His attention then shifted to the girl, who seemed to have come back to mother earth, and was looking at her friend with worry. He smiled a little, and gestured towards his lap. "Satsuki-chan," he said, reading her name patch, "You're worried about your friend, aren't you?" She stayed silent. "There's no problem here. I won't hurt him." He showed her his smile and she felt her heart skip a little at it.

"P-Promise?" She whispered. "Y-You won't hurt D-Dai-chan or me?"

Kuroko shook his head and kept his smile intact. "I promise." He said, and once again, gestured towards his legs. "You can sit here, if you'd like. You must've fallen hard, after all."

Satsuki smiled and nodded. She walked to him, and landed ungracefully onto his left knee, and leaned her head on Daiki's side. Kuroko looked at the other kids, who looked at him back. He smiled softly again. "You can come to me too, if you'd like."

The first one to come was Ryouta. He scrambled up to his new teacher—whom he wants to be like—and leaned onto his right knee and climbed atop of it. He leaned his head onto Daiki's other side, and nodded to himself. Next was Atsushi, who walked up to them with a new lollipop in his mouth and plopped down on the floor beside Kuroko, and leaned onto his arm, and snuggled there. Shintarou followed suit and sat on Kuroko's unoccupied side, and, with his back facing said man, leaned onto him. The last was Seijuuro, who simply strode to him, laid himself down between Kuroko's intertwined legs, and drifted off to sleep.

The others followed suit too, quite tired from their sudden shock and crying. Daiki kept crying, though, but felt safe in his new teacher's arms and simply clung to him and buried his face into his chest, snuggled quite peacefully.

Hyuuga smiled from outside. That was his kouhai, alright.

* * *

**Okay, done! Yeah it seemed kinda fast paced but okay! I'll try to stick to my promise and give each character their time to shine. Though btw, I don't know my next update because summer training (it's like a military thing haha) is about to start and I'm nervous waaaah ;A;**

**Also, would it be okay for me to shamelessly promote my one shot, _Selfish Machine_? It's about a dark! Kuroko, and it's kind of semi-AU! I'n honestly better at dark stuff, haha, since it's so wonderful and intersting~ Do drop by and read it!**

**P.S. BELATED HAPPY AKAKURO DAY! (4/11) *insert hearts here***

**Now that that's over with, please drop a review. Thanks!**

**-Unscented Rain 0742 (041313)-**


End file.
